


bro, just fucking hold my hand

by lovelyanxieties



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Yachi Hitoka, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyanxieties/pseuds/lovelyanxieties
Summary: "Hold my hand.""What the fuck? No!""Hold my fucking hand."| In which Kindaichi needs to pretend to be Kageyama's boyfriend for a couple of minutes
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou
Comments: 13
Kudos: 183





	bro, just fucking hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

> KinKage is criminally underrated.

"I'll go get us drinks," Kunimi mumbled, pulling out his wallet. He pushed through the thick crowd of people towards the vending machine. Kindaichi, despite his height, lost his friends quickly. 

Kindaichi backed up against the wall to stay out of people's ways, hands buried in his pockets and heels bouncing as he waited.

He waited for a few minutes before pulling out his phone to text his missing friend.

No service. Wonderful.

Realizing he'll need to do this the old-fashioned way, Kindaichi was about to start his search when he heard someone call his name.

Kindaichi turned his head, and his eyes widened when he registered Tobio Kageyama booking it in his direction.

"What the hell do you - " Kageyama crashed into Kindaichi, arms wrapping around the other teen's shoulders as he caught his breath. Kindaichi quickly pushed Kageyama off of him. A trail of a blush lingered on his face as he snapped, "What the hell do you want?"

"Hold my hand."

"What the fuck? No!"

"Hold my fucking hand."

Kageyama snatched Kindaichi's hand in his own, and before Kindaichi could pull away, the setter was turning him in the direction he was coming from. A girl with curly blonde hair and green eyes approached the two teens, a smile on her lips. She was cute. Very cute, actually. She was petite with a full figure, a large chest, and a cutesy fashion style.

The part of Kindaichi that liked girls was soaring, while the half that liked guys was focused on how soft Kageyama's hands were.

"Kageyama-Kun," she chirped, "why'd you run off like that?"

"I was looking for my boyfriend," Kageyama stiffly said.

Kindaichi's eyes widened. "Your - " Kageyama squeezed Kindaichi's hand, shooting him a pleading look. Swallowing his pride - and ignoring the steadily growing beat of his heart - Kindaichi smiled at the cute girl. "Yeah, we got separated. Big crowd. No service." Kageyama nodded his head rapidly. "Are you one of Tobio's classmates?"

Kindaichi would interrogate himself about how easily the name slipped from his lips later.

The girl's smile seemed strained. Faker.

"Yes, I am." She turned her head to Kageyama. "You never told me you had a boyfriend, Kageyama-Kun."

Kageyama awkwardly shifted. He stepped closer to Kindaichi, though the other boy couldn't tell if it was to get away from the girl or to make it seem like they were dating. Either way, Kindaichi released Kageyama's hand, opting instead to wrap his arm around the setter's waist and pull him close. He smiled at the girl once more before subtly whispering into Kageyama's ear, "She isn't leaving you alone?"

Quickly, Kageyama nodded.

"Kageyama-Kun?"

"Ah, sorry. Yeah, I have a boyfriend."

The girl's peppiness was slowly turning fake. "How long have you two been together? I can't imagine long, seeing as Kageyama-Kun has _never_ talked about you."

Kindaichi was steadily growing annoyed with this girl.

He pushed through it with a light chuckle. "I'm not surprised. Tobio hates talking about his private life."

Once again, Kageyama nodded quickly.

"Still, your relationship must be fresh," the girl insisted, "you both look so stiff."

 _'Yeah, that's because you're making him uncomfortable,'_ Kindaichi harshly thought.

"Not too into PDA," he excused.

Kageyama's classmate still seemed unconvinced. "I'm sure you won't mind me borrowing Kageyama-Kun; I'd love to get to know him."

She reached for Kageyama's hand, the same hand Kindaichi held moments ago. Kageyama flinched away and tucked the hand into Kindaichi's hoodie pocket.

"I do mind, actually."

The girl's eyes twitched subtly. "Are you really that busy?"

Kindaichi wanted to get away from her. Kageyama wanted to get away from her.

Kindaichi cupped Kageyama's face, lightly forcing the setter to look at him. Kageyama was stiff at first, but he quickly leaned into Kindaichi's hold. Kindaichi's heart was hammering against his chest, and he was a little worried his palm was sweaty, but he managed to lean in and kiss Kageyama like it was normal behavior.

Kageyama gasped lightly against Kindaichi's lips, grabbing the wrist of the hand against his face, but soon returned the kiss.

The kiss was short, but it still left Kindaichi red and breathless.

Kageyama's eyes shined with something Kindaichi hadn't seen in a long time.

Snapping out of it, Kindaichi turned to Kageyama's classmate. She was chewing hard into her bottom lip as she did her best to keep her smile.

"Yeah, we are that busy."

"Alright then, my bad." She squeezed her hands before walking away, a small stomp in her step.

Kindaichi stuck his tongue out at the girl before turning to Kageyama, who was now staring at his feet, the hand that was previously shoved in Kindaichi's pocket now touching his lips. When he noticed Kindaichi staring, Kageyama dropped his hand and backed out of Kindaichi's hold.

Kindaichi hoped he wasn't the only one missing the warmth their bodies created.

"Thank you," Kageyama said quietly, shoving his hands into his pockets, "I usually have Hinata help me with this kind of stuff but, you know, big crowd. No service."

"Yeah," Kindaichi responded dumbly. "Wait, usually? This happens often?"

Kageyama nodded, kicking at a pebble in front of him. "It's easier for that Tsukishima bastard; he actually has a boyfriend. I have to find the nearest teammate and hope they can catch up with the situation. Hinata's almost always with me when stuff like that happens, and Yachi doesn't mind that nearly half the school's female population thinks we're dating."

There was a lot of information to process.

Firstly, and least important, Karasuno's number ten and manager were dating? Who woulda thunk it?

Secondly, Kageyama was ALWAYS with that pipsqueak? Like, always-always?

Third, why did that bother Kindaichi so much?

Last, but certainly not least, Kageyama gets pestered by girls so often, that he has to have fake relationships? What the fuck?

"That . . . sucks." Kageyama flinched at the bluntness, and Kindaichi felt like a jerk for it, but he ultimately nodded. Trying to redeem himself, Kindaichi continued, "Why don't you actually get a boyfriend? If you stop pretending with people and get the real-deal, I'm sure a lot more people will lay off."

Kageyama's lip jutted out in an annoyed pout. Kindaichi's heart honest-to-god skipped a beat because, god damn, when was the last time he saw Kageyama look so cute?

"Not as easy as it sounds. The more the girls like me, the less the guys do. Besides, the entire gay-male population at Karasuno just-so-happens to be the entire volleyball team. Not a single one of us is straight."

"Even that angry bald guy? He's super into your babe manager, right?"

"Anyone with eyes and a mild attraction to women is into our manager," Kageyama pointed out (Kindaichi covered his mouth to conceal his snort; whether or not it was intentional, Kageyama managed to be funny), "but, yeah, he's bi."

Kindaichi hummed. "You can still date someone outside your school." Kageyama finally looked up. His face was blank, and Kindaichi laughed. "That's my bad. You may be a volleyball genius, but that's where your smarts end."

Kageyama snickered with a nod. As an awkward silence came, Kageyama fiddled with his jacket. "I should probably go find Hinata."

"Yeah, I need to find Kunimi."

"Cool."

"Cool."

Kageyama nodded and pointed in the direction he came from, slowly walking away.

Kindaichi looked down. His heart felt heavy.

That's why it bothered him.

Here Kindaichi thought he was over that silly crush.

"Hey, Kindaichi," Kageyama suddenly said.

Kindaichi looked up. "Ye - "

His back straightened, hairs on his neck spiking and his heart leaped as Kageyama's lips pressed against his for a second time.

When Kageyama pulled away, their foreheads pressed together. Both their faces were aflame.

"Thanks," Kageyama managed to say before running off.

Kindaichi pressed his fingers to his lips, which were turning up into a smile.

"I saw that."

Kindaichi screamed, and Kunimi held out his drink.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this a three-chapter thing, idk yet
> 
> ADD: I did write and publish a second chapter, but I realized pretty quickly that I preferred it being a one-chapter story with an open ending.


End file.
